When boys meet girl
by I3GodTivaNCIS
Summary: What happens when Tony & Ziva take McGee and Abbys oldest kids, 16 year old twins to San Fransisco to meet Monk and his crew? Will one twin play match maker for Julie and her brother? What about Tiva? Read to find out! Read, review and enjoy! I'm thinking 4 chapters!


**When Boys meet girls...**

**I3GodTivaNCIS**

**Disclaimer-** I only own the twins.

**Summary- **What happens when Tony & Ziva take McGee and Abbys oldest kids, 16 year old twins to San Fransisco to meet Monk and his crew? Will one twin play match maker for Julie and her brother? What about Tiva? Read to find out! Read, review and enjoy! I'm thinking 4 chapters!

**Chapter 1- A new adventure begins!**

"Jacob! Come on! Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva will be here in a hour!" 16 year old Rosie McGee called impactiently to her twin brother. The two of them had been adopted by Tim and Abby McGee 3 years ago, and ever since, they had gone on many trips with Tony and Ziva.

Everywhere they went, people thought the four of them were a family. It didn't help anything that the twins were adopted from Isreal. Ziva had met them and had helped get them to the US where the McGees adopted them. The fact was however, that Tony and Ziva wern't even dating. Tony never liked going on trips by himself however, so once every 2 1/2 months Tony would arange a weekend vacation for the four of them. This time, they were headed to San Fransisco to meet the famous Adrian Monk, his assistant Natalie, her daughter Julie, the captain, and LT Randy Discher! None of them could wait!

35 minutes later, Tony was outside Zivas apartment. He texted her, letting her know he was there, before parking and turning the car off to wait. He tried to take a nap, but he couldn't stop thinking. _Why can't I tell her? Then I could just cross number 26 of my bucket list! This is Stupid! _He was pulled from his thoughts 10 minutes later, when he got a text from Ziva saying that she was on her way. He started the car, and pulled up to the door, before texting her again.

Ziva pushed the button for the elevator, before texting him back.

Ziva- I am on my way. I will see you in a second.

Tony- Kk. C U l8r.

Ziva-What does that mean?

Tony- Ok. See you later. Gosh Zee, learn text lingo! :P

Ziva went to text back, but before she could the elevator beeped, telling her that it was there. Smiling, she stepped on the elevator doing her best to not let her mind wonder to Tony. Gosh she loved that man!

10 minutes later, the teens were telling their parents, 6 year old Katie, 7 year old Jamey, and Gibbs bye. So Abby and Tim could have the weekend alone, Gibbs was taking the little kids for the weekend. He had decided to go early so he could tell them bye. After several minutes of gooodbyes, they were off!

10 minutes later, they were at the Navy air field. They were going to fly Space A to Fort Carson, Colorodo, where they'd rent a car for the weekend and drive to San Fransisco.

However, when they went to show ID's to get tickets to flight, Tony accidently pulled out his picture of Ziva in a bikini. "Sir, pictures of Sexy Isreali ladies in bikini won't get you on this plane!" The guy giving out Plane tickets told him. "Oops! Sorry! Tony told him blushing obviously embarrassed. He snatched the picture from the man trying to keep Ziva from seeing it. He didn't gaurd it well enough though, because next thing he knows, Zivas whispering in his ear- "I thought I told you to destroy those!" "Sorry Zee!" Was Tonys simpley reply. Tony gave the man his ID, and thought he was in the clear, till as they were walking away, Ziva leaned over to him whispering in his ear again- "This isn't over!" _Oh Great! _Tony thought. _I really hope Monk dosen't have paper clips!_

5 hours later,they arrived in California. However, when they to check in, all they had was a den, bedrooom, and bathroom suite. Someone somehow canceled their reservations, and all they had left was one suite. After deciding to put the teens on the folding couch bed and the adults in the bedroom, they headed went to Mickey D's for dinner before picking up two dozen doughnuts before going to meet the crew at the Teegers.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is the Teegers getting ready for them to come.**


End file.
